


Irrationally

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Crying, Diary, M/M, repression of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: A page of diary of Logic. You know, the one with no emotions and sure does not have a crush on a certain someone
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Irrationally

**Author's Note:**

> the original piece i did for Day 2: Irrationally of the Intrulogical Week 2019
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614477121497284608/irrationally-words-408-wrote

I am Logic, as I've already written it on here. I have no emotions. I can't have emotions. That's what I keep saying to others and myself. Deceit looks me in a weird way every time I do, but I've always known that was the truth.  
But lately   
I have started to enjoy the times me and Remus spend togehter. No real reason, he is just different from how I pictured him.  
<strike>He</strike>   
I should admit it. Honestly, <strike>I have felt something </strike> I do feel something when he's around. I'm not stupid, I know what I'm talking about, I know I I have fallen for him, as people say. Not literally, but Remus did make me almost fall once. Yes, he can be chaotic and dangerous, but with the right partner and tips, he can be fun to be around with. He can be responsible.  
I have to admit another thing. I am crying right now, for different reasons. It's because I have just realized I have been lying to myself all my life, about my emotions, without even knowing it. It's because this is **irrational**! I can't be with him, or anyone, for that matter! No Side is in a relationship, and I think it would be unnatural to. What would that mean for Thomas? I can't even search about it on the Internet and such because the world doesn't know Sides are a real thing.  
And I can already hear the others' voices, saying how **irrational** our relationship would be, and that we should break up and...   
Why am I writing all of this? Why am I thinking about all of this? <strike>We </strike> The duke and the logical Side aren't even a thing. And there's no proof of him feeling the same. No, I don't feel romantic _things_ for him. It is simply _friendship_.  
Yes, that sounds more correct.<strike> I haven't stopped crying </strike> I'm actually crying more than before  
  
All of this was useless to write down. <strike>It made me feel</strike> No, I don't feel. It's **irrational** for me to. I think I need to stay away from Remus from now on. Being with him made me have doubts I shouldn't have. He's **irrational**. Being with him, in any way, is. Irrational is a synonymous of the word _illogical_. So why should I try and make something which represents my exact opposite reality?  
  
This is all for today.  
Logic | Logan Sanders. October 7th, 2019, Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: thank you Ao3 for fixing the rich text🙏
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614477121497284608/irrationally-words-408-wrote


End file.
